vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Erykas Liandri
Name: Erykas Liandri-Verro Age: 37 (Debut at 28) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Berserker strain) Family: Eamon Liandri (Brother), Taylor Verro (Husband), Pierce Verro (Brother-in-Law), Arriana Skinner (Best friend, Lover) Affiliations: The Pack, Haven Medical Assembly, World Medical Council Occupation: Doctor Birthday: May 19 Aliases: Doctor Liandri, Ery, Reekas, DEAREST SISTER IN LAW/She-Devil Erykas Liandri, now Erykas Verro, is the older sister of Eamon Liandri, wife of Taylor Verro and a main protagonist. The leading doctor in the land, Erykas is an extremely kind hearted and gentle woman (not to mention extraordinarily good looking). Even after joining The Pack (after an accidental bite while treating Hector Cortez ), the people of the land still trust Erykas as a highly skilled doctor and will call on her despite being a werewolf. While living in the Mines, Erykas shared a makeshift laboratory with Pierce Verro. Although they worked together, his constant pilfering of her supplies annoyed her to the point of insuring she got her own lab in the Manor. Pierce still steals from her anyway. Appearance 5'8 and very shapely, Erykas has dark reddish hair and deep green eyes. Her good looks have been a source of annoyance on occasion, being constantly hit on by other men and women, and even threatened and nearly raped. Even so, she takes everything in stride, and stays humble. Erykas is frequently called one, if not the most beautiful woman in all of Haven. She has just as much a reputation for her looks as her skill in the medical field. When she was 23, she entered the Miss Haven Beauty Contest, and won with a record 91% of the votes. Erykas' hair has been seen reaching anywhere from her upper back, to the low of it. She occasionally wears earrings and bangles, and is almost always seen wearing a necklace that Taylor gave her. Erykas has an incredibly curvy body, with very large breasts and a breathtakingly beautiful face to match. She more often than not wears simple clothing, though its often a nuisance trying to find shirts that fit her properly. She has been known to don a doctor's lab coat when working. On special occasions, she wears a pinstripe skirt, black heels, and a red blouse with buttons up the middle (Taylor's favorite outfit of hers). When in Werewolf form, curiously, Erykas retains virtually all of her beauty, and her body is only enhanced further, as well as growing to roughly 6'4 in height. Her eyes become a deep green, and her fur is a beautiful brown with a tint of red. Erykas was enslaved and turned by the Vampyres for a couple of months during their respective story arc. While under Human form, her appearance remained the same, albeit with pale skin, deeper red hair, and red eyes along with fangs. In her Vampyre form, her skin remained pale and her hair the same color as above. Her wings were smaller than a normal Vampyre, due to not having had any time to grow before she was cured. Personality "Erykas is the kindest, most gentle soul I've ever met. It frightens me." ''-Archerios'' Erykas is one of the nicest, most compassionate, most gentle characters in the entire story. She rarely, rarely raises her voice, and greatly dislikes resorting to violence. At first, she was a bit distanced, and even cold, because she had seen many sad things as a doctor, and this began to jade her. However, since joining the pack, her warmth and passion has returned in full. Erykas will treat anyone, regardless of the situation or who, or what, they are. She is understanding, sympathetic, and is a sincere altruist, always wanting to be of aid. This in no way means Erkyas is soft. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, and is always there when they need her. Being the pack doctor, she also knows almost everyone inside and out (in some cases literally), and has treated countless wounds, from simple paper cuts to life threatning maims. Although she refrains from using force, Erykas will not hestitate to defend herself or her loved ones. Two extreme cases are her husband Taylor, and her little brother Eamon. If they are hurt, for whatever reason, she will never forgive you, and she ''will ''make you regret laying a finger on them. Abilities & Powers Doctor First and foremost, Erykas is without a doubt the greatest doctor in all of the continent of Ulia, and possibly the world. The breakthroughs and advances in the medical field she has made has completely revolutionized medicine and doctoring worldwide. Erykas has an unheard of 97% cure rate in her lifetime as a doctor. With a little help from Pierce and Amy, she has also invented numerous medical machines and gadgets. If it exists, Doctor Liandri can cure it. To top it off, Erykas is also extremely intelligent, and has been known to have ridiculously complex conversations with Pierce and Amy. Werewolf She isn't seen in her Werewolf form often, instead preferring to simply grow her nails out into deadly claws when force is needed. Being of the Berserker Strain, Erykas has drastically increased physical strength when in werewolf form. Her legs are capable of delivering deadly kicks, as well as allow her to run at high speeds or leap and jump great distances. Like all Berserker strains, after taking sufficient damage, or simply triggering it herself, Erykas can enter an intense berserker rage vastly increasing her already considerable raw power at the cost of no longer being able to control herself. Unique to Erykas, she has been shown to be the only berserker in the story seen so far capable of a level of self control and awareness when enraged, as she recognizes those close to her, and even knows to stop when she is gravely wounded. Erykas' regeneration factor is more accelerated than normal. Relationships Family Not much is known about Erykas' relationship with her parents. It is known that her life at home wasn't great, and her father was very abusive, and her mother passed away giving birth to her little brother Eamon. Refusing to put up with her father any longer, but more importantly, wanting to aid her brother who was born very sick, Erykas left home as early as possible to study medicine. From this alone, it is obvious that Erykas loves her baby brother, and would do anything to help him and to protect him (though it is sometimes him who comes to her aid). Like all sibling relationships however, Eamon still drives her up the walls every now and then with his mischief and antics. Taylor Erykas felt a deep connection with Taylor Verro since the moment she layed eyes on him. He was shy, sweet and nervous, which to her made him all the more endearing. She knew the scars he carried made him self-conscious, and she worked to bring him out of his shell. After she became a werewolf, she thought making Taylor one as well would help him, but when he finally agreed and she turned him, he became even more frightened and withdrawn. Erykas felt she had betrayed his trust, and even tried to leave, suffering severe depression and guilt. Eventually she returned, and spent countless hours trying to help him. After Taylor was kidnapped by the Dutchess of the former Eastlands, when she was finally reunited with him after a fierce and fiery battle, Taylor proposed to her on the spot. Erykas accepted without any hesitation. Erykas would do anything for Taylor, she loves him unconditionally, and she always will. She feels safe when he is around. She still finds his shyness cute, though is still trying to bring him out of his shell. Erykas and Taylor have the distinction of the being the most heartwarming couple in the story. Their love is innocent and pure through and through, and although sometimes the conflicts of the world forces them to be apart, they both stay loyal and true to one another no matter what. Arriana Erykas' relationship with Arriana is more complex. They are best friends, yet also have a romantic bond (with the blessing of Taylor). Erykas and Arriana have had a few sexual encounters, although most being instigated by Arriana. Erykas knows how Ari feels about her, and it hurts her that she cannot give her best friend everything she wants, but she would never leave or betray Taylor. Sensing this, Taylor allowed Erykas to do as she wants in the case of her best friend, because he disliked seeing her upset when thinking about it. And while Kursed wasted zero time taking advantage of this, Erykas remains playfully hard to get. She is not above showing affection when the situation calls for it. After Arriana's death, and later resurrection, Erykas and her have become closer than ever before, now freely showing their love for one another, much to Kursed's joy. The Pack Erykas is trusted and loved dearly by virtually all other members of The Pack. She has literally saved their lives multiple times, and has in many cases put them back together after countless battles. They all trust her with their lives, a mentality that is returned in kind. She and Alexander have full confidence in one another, and are often both looked to for guidance and aid as they are both original members of The Pack. Upon Erykas' debut in the story, Alexander had a slight attraction to her, however this was dropped entirely when he first met Arriana. Erykas' relationship with Pierce at first was, at heart, one of respect, albeit grudgingly from both sides. They shared a lab within The Mine, and as such, were often butting heads with one another as their views on the world were considerably different. While Erykas, as a doctor, cherished life and did all she could to protect it, Pierce would use almost any means necessary in order to advance and accomplish his scientific goals. This, coupled with Pierce constantly taking from Erykas' own supplies created a volatile relationship, to the point where Erykas began to dislike him. With the development of Pierce's alternate personality, when The Pack first split, her and Pierce stopped speaking on bad terms. Following their reunion, the years that followed, Erykas has come to tolerate Pierce's antics, and has even been shown having an appreciation for his brilliance whenever he put his mind to an urgent task. Their relationship has become much more friendly, and the two are on occassion seen speaking to one another about their respective fields. Erykas and Pierce respect one another on grounds of being geniuses and leaders in their fields of specialty. Amanda Erykas and Amanda Kid were once lovers many years before the story began. Their relationship was seemingly very passionate and close, as the Haven officer was left devastated to the point where she's harbored a grudge against the lovely doctor ever since. The exact details of their split is unknown, but it may have been Erykas no longer having much free time after continuing to pursue her medical career. Amanda remains rather uncomfortable whenever she's around Erykas, and it's been revealed that she still harbors feelings for her. The Four Riders Erykas has the distinction of being the only character to ever come in direct contact with all four Sisters, and this has given her somewhat of a faint connection to all four of them. This connection was used to summon Ana in the future arc. Erykas unknowingly spent much of her medical training under the embodiment of plague and suffering, Amelia, who was under a human guise called Doctor Amelia Green. Amelia enjoys concocting all kinds of diseases and bacteria just to test her "prized Doctor". Amelia promised she would never target Erykas herself, but that hasn't stopped her from unleashing pestilence among her friends and family. She was influenced heavily by direct contact with Amber, a kiss, leaving her with an insatiable appetite (she ate down an entire Elk to the bone in just a couple of hours), and also a drastically increased sex drive for the duration of the Black Rider's presence in Haven. Erykas was once possessed by Araseli, her body used as a host for the lady of War. Although since seperated, Erykas has a lingering connection to her, allowing her to see visions about her, and leaving her vulnerable to future posession. Erykas was once slain by Ana's very own scythe. This was done because she was possessed by the vengeful spirit of Cassandra, and there was no other option left. Vries lamented having done this, but he and Kursed agreed, death would be a better fate than to live a prisoner in one's own body. After the ordeal was done, Ana herself made her debut (although who or what she was was unknown then), and resurrected Erykas, as a thanks for having her scythe returned to her. Trivia Is openly bisexual, having had relations with Taylor and Arriana. Has won 'Miss Haven" award for her beauty in past years. Became a vampyre for a short time. Is fluent in 6 languages. Erykas' and Eamon's last name Liandri is clearly a refference to the Liandri Corporation from the Unreal Series. CoCreator Zylo is in love with Erykas despite her being a fictional character. He's silly like that. Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Vampyre